The present invention relates to a folding rack for receiving and transporting bags to be received in the rack, which for their part are provided for receiving objects to be transported and/or stored, having a base part and lateral frame parts which are connected articulatedly to the base part at their lower end and are pivotal about approximately 90° or more in relation to the base part, from a position perpendicular to the base part into a position substantially parallel to the base part.
A rack of this kind is known for example from EP Patent 0612301 corresponding to German Offenlegungsschrift No. 41 38 507. In the known racks, a rigid upper frame part and a rigid lower frame part are each provided so that there can be suspended from the upper rigid frame part, which is partly in the form of parallel rails, rods which can be displaced on these rails and have flexible material webs hanging therefrom. The side parts are defined by four corner posts which have in the centre an articulation point and are each connected articulatedly to the upper frame part and the lower frame part so that the posts can each be bent at their centre and in this way the entire rack can be folded up.
The known rack is, however, provided such that it may only be folded up in the empty condition—that is to say without the bags received in the rack. Moreover, the known rack is relatively complicated to manufacture, since each individual post has to have a total of three different hinge points, namely a hinge opposite the lower frame part, a hinge opposite the upper frame part, and in addition a bending point in the centre of the post.
Against the background of this prior art, the object of the present invention is to provide a folding rack which is simpler in construction and easier to manufacture.